Cell mutants defective in DNA replication and/or other functions involved in cell growth have been isolated. A class is temperature-sensitive (ts) for semi-conservative cell and polyoma DNA replication. Two ts-2 and ts-20 are being studied in detail in an effort to determine the biochemical basis for the ts defect.